LA Baby
by Sophie Diana King
Summary: A Story including One Direction, Moderate swear words.  Sophie moves to LA and sees her true love for the first time since she was six. What will happen, will she risk it all for her family and friends, and the love of life?
1. LA Baby

**Chapter One: L.A. Baby.**

I woke up in a daze. Today was the day, at last. We were going to LA, moving day. I jumped out of bed, rushing to get changed. I sped downstairs, bumping into my brother, Liam.

"Whoa, someone's excited." He smirked.

"And you're not? You're seeing the girl you used to swim naked with." I smirked back. He blushed and fake hit me. I laughed and punched his arm, bouncing into the kitchen where Liam's best friend Zayn sat

"Yo Yo!" I shouted at him

"Yo, Vas Happenin'?" He yelled back.

"Hey, I'm supposed to get earache on the plane, not here!" I giggled.

"Aww bless!" He joked, hugging me.

"You excited?" Harry yelled, jumping into the room.

"Hell yeah bro!" I said, giving him a high-five.

"Coffee you two?" Zayn asked,

"Yes please!" we both said.

"Jinx!" I shouted, making Harry have a fit. He crossed his arms and pretended to be in a strop. I laughed at him and his puppy dog eyes.

"Right, are you packed?" Liam said coming into the room. We all nodded.

"Well, I just need to finish off my hand luggage." I said.

"Go finish it. Now." He said.

"Ok, geez mom." I joked, running upstairs just in case he chased after me. I walked into my room, picking up my final things and putting them in my bag. I realised I'd left my photo album out. Picking it up, I flicked to my favourite picture of me and my best friend Daisy. It had been taken at just the right time. We were around 3, at her birthday party. My mom had wanted me to have a picture with her, for "memories" sake, so I'd ran up behind her and hugged her, she hugged me back and we both grinned at the camera. I'd known her since she was born a few months after me. We'd been inseparable ever since. Her mom and my mom were best friends. Unfortunately, she moved to California when we were 6, and I didn't know where she was now. We'd kept in contact over the years, and I was hoping to see her when I got there.

"Soph, c'mon!" Zayn yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I put my photo album away and said goodbye to my childhood home.

We arrived after only twenty minutes at Doncaster airport. We checked in, went through security with half an hour to spare.

"Duty-Free!" Me and Harry both yelled.

"Can you read each other's minds?" Zayn asked, rolling his eyes.

"We're twins, of course we can." I smirked. Liam and Zayn gave us weird looks as we ran into the duty-free section, trying on everything in sight. Around twenty-five minutes later, we heard the flight attendant say our flight was now boarding.

"Oh, fucking great." Said Harry, moaning. We headed off to our gate, laughing all the way.

We arrived in California after around ten hours travelling.

"I can't believe we're finally here!" I said, jumping up and down with Harry. Everyone gave us weird looks. We headed towards the exit doors of LAX, where I stood still. I could of recognised my best friend from miles away.

"Daisy!" I screamed, running towards her.


	2. Driving Down The Highway

**CHAPTER TWO: DRIVIN' DOWN THE HIGHWAY**

She hugged me back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked.

"Your brother." She smirked. She looked behind me her face turning in shock. "Who's the tanned one?"

"Zayn, Liam's best friend."

"Wow." She said before looking again and shouting "LIAM!" She ran to hug him. I looked behind where she'd just been standing to see who must have been her two older brothers. They were gorgeous. I looked back at Daisy who flicked Harry's hair and said "Where did these come from?"

"Shut up." Said Harry, faking a strop.

"Jesus, how old are you, five?" She smirked.

"Yes." Harry, Zayn and Liam said at the same time.

"Oh, well, when it's your sixth birthday we'll throw you a party with a clown and a bouncy castle, OK?"

"Yeah!" Yelled Harry, getting excited.

"Don't get a boner Harry!" I shouted, making him go bright red.

"Hi Zayn, I'm Daisy!" She said, taking his hand and shaking it, before laughing and hugging him. Zayn's face was a picture, he was so shocked.

"Sorry, I hug everyone." Daisy said, pulling the cutest face she could manage. "And plus you're hot, so." She shrugged and walked back over to me.

"Who's who?" I asked her.

"Blonde's Niall, the annoying one, and the other one is Louis, who's like the best."

"Beg to differ." Harry and Liam said.

"No, Louis is way better."

"Uhh!" Said Liam, fake crying.

"Which one did I swim naked with?" I whispered to Daisy.

"That would have been Niall." She smirked.

"Dais, we got to go, we do have guests coming." Louis said.

"Guests?" I asked, puzzled.

"Louis, you just fucking ruined it!" Daisy yelled, hitting him hard.

"Daisy, how dare you hit your hot brother!" I yelled.

"He's my brother; I can hit him if I want!" She smirked.

"Come On, let's go!" She said, grabbing my arm and dragging me out into the sun. We took our suitcases out being directed out into two cars, Daisy's White Audi TT and Niall's dodge viper. Me, Daisy, Louis and Zayn where in one car, Niall, Harry and Liam in the other. We drove down the highway into the Beverly Hills district before driving up a heavily secured road to two huge mansions side by side.

"Whoa! Mom's rich!" I yelled. Louis and Daisy laughed, Zayn was shocked by the size. Our mom was waiting outside, smiling at us with her tan.

"MOM!" I yelled, running out of the car and hugging her.

"Hello sweetie." She said, looking down at my arms and frowning. "Have you not been shopping?"

"We were supposed to?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you need some new clothes for tonight."

"Tonight?" I asked, confused.

"Let's go shopping." Daisy said, dragging me by the arm and back into the car where Zayn was still sitting. She started up the car and we drove off to shop.


	3. With a Califor NIA breeze in my hair

**CHAPTER THREE: WITH A CALIFORNIA BREEZE IN MY HAIR.**

We drove down the main L.A highway, where Daisy took off the roof of the car, so we could feel the California breeze in our hair. She blasted L.A baby by the Jonas Brothers.

"Appropriate" I smirked, She rolled her eyes. After a few more minutes, we arrived at the shopping centre.

"Come on." Daisy said, pulling my arm nearly out of it's socket.

"Wait for us!" Yelled Harry.

"Their coming too?"

"You're not the only one who needs new stuff!"

They caught up with us, and I nudged Harry in the stomach.

"OW!" He yelled. I couldn't stop laughing.

"You're evil" Louis said.

"Never!" Daisy smirked sarcastically, I was still in hysterics. Harry gave me a pouty look and an evil eye.

"What was that for anyway?" He muttered.

I shrugged, "Felt like it." We then walked into the centre.

"Where to?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know, I'm sort of new here."

"Jack Wills it is!" Niall said, walking off in what must of been the direction of Jack Wills. We followed him into the shop.

"Whoa." Said Harry, stepping inside. Daisy and Zayn headed off into one section of the store, while me and the rest went into another part.

"Shouldn't you be in the men's section?" I said, raising an eyebrow.  
>"Well, me and Niall don't need anything new, and I have no idea what these two are doing." Said Louis, a smirk playing on his lips.<p>

"Hey, we've never been here before!" Liam yelled, making everyone in the store look at us in a weird way. "Sorry." He mumbled under his breath.

"I'll take you to the men's," sighed Louis. They walked off, leaving me alone with Niall.

"You don't want to join them?" I said with a smirk.

"Nah, I'll make sure you don't get lost."

I shrugged. "Hey, what do you think about this?" I said, holding up a turquoise dress.

"It's ai'ght," he said, looking about the store.

I sighed and looked at the price tag.

"Well, that's off the table." I said, sighing again. I looked up, where Niall was moving in for the kill. His lips hit mine, but I pulled back instantly.

"Niall, you're like my brother!" I whispered, trying to not attract anyone's unwanted attention.

"Yeah, and?" He said, moving in again. I put my hand up to his lips and giggled as he kissed it. He did just that, before pulling away just as Louis stood behind him.

"Niall, don't be a douche." He said, looking at me. "Dais told me to give you this." He held out to me a credit card.

I took it in shock. "This is for me?"

He nodded. "I don't lie."

"Great, now I can buy this!" I said picking and holding up the dress again.

"Wow." He said, gawping at the dress. I laughed.

"Did your penis drop off?"

Louis brushed bright red.

"I'm gonna go look around." I said, walking off to another part of the star. I picked up a pair of silver heels, a few hoodies, tops and trousers. I went over to the checkout where Daisy was, buying some new stuff for herself.

"Dais, you'll never guess what just happened."

"What?" Daisy asked.

"Niall...Sort of kissed me."

Her jaw dropped. "He did?"

I nodded, her eyes turned evil, scanning the store for someone, probably Niall. They called her up to the checkout and I was up soon after. I finished luckily before Daisy and I ran outside to Niall.

"Run, Daisy's going to kill you!"


	4. Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah

**CHAPTER FOUR: YEAH YEAH, YEAH YEAH, YEAH YEAH.**

"Niall!" Daisy yelled, running out of the store.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed, running off.

"Come back here, asshole!" She yelled, running off after him. She chased him down the road and around the corner.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, puzzled.

We heard a huge scream. "Daisy's killed Niall."

"Why?" Liam asked.

I shrugged, hoping for a subtle reaction. "He kissed me."

I heard laughter from behind me. "You've been in L.A. for an hour and you're already fighting them off."

I spun around to see another old school friend, Beth, and her sister, Cher.

"Beth!" I yelled, running towards her and hugging her tight. We hugged and Daisy came around the corner with Niall in a headlock. She was elbowing him in the face. They wrestled each other to the ground and carried on fighting. I turned back to Beth and whispered "I don't know them."

"I think you know the person you swam naked with when you where five."

"I'm not talking to him."

"And your best friend Daisy?"

"Well." I shrugged. I looked back over at the two, who by now Daisy had pinned Niall down and was spitting on his face. I turned back to Beth, disgust written all over my face.

"You coming to the party later?"

She smiled, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

I smiled back. "Well, I better go sort out that little kid called Niall over there."

"Cya later!" She said, walking off. I spun round and walked over to Daisy.

"Dais, Zayn wants to talk to you."

I'd never seen her move so fast in my life. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Something about switching cars."

"Switching who's car?"

"I don't know. I think he wants a dodge viper instead of a jeep."

"He has taste." She said, getting up and walking over to him.

Around twenty minutes later, we arrived back at the house, our arms full of shopping bags. Luckily, our very kind butler helped us carry them all in... And of course the boys.

"Wait, where's my room?" I asked.

"The top floor." Said Daisy.

"Yeah, where on the top floor?" I questioned with a frown.

"The whole of it."

My jaw dropped. "THE WHOLE FLOOR?"

She nodded. "Right, us lot will be back in an hour, we've got to go get ready for later."

We all hugged each other goodbye and I went upstairs and collapsed onto the bed. I was exhausted, considering I still had jetlag. I slept for about half an hour before getting up, putting curlers in my hair, pulling on my strapless turquoise dress and starting on my makeup. I heard a slight knock on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted. Louis put his head around the door.

"We're downstairs if you need us." He said.

"Yeah, ok." I said, sighing.

"What's up?" He said, coming into the room.

I sighed again. "Just nervous I guess."

"It'll be fine." He said, coming over and hugging me around the waist.

"I sure hope so."

"I'm going to leave you to get ready."

"Wait, Lou." I said. He stopped just by the door. I walked over to him, positive of my next move.


	5. I know your location, baby

**Chapter Five: I know your location, baby.**

I slapped him.

"Ow," He said, "What was that for?"

"No reason," I shrugged. I leant into him, putting my arms around his neck, "I'm sorry."

I kissed his lips softly. He kissed back once he realised what was going on. Slowly it became more passionate and he eventually pushed me onto my bed. I smiled sexily as he lay on top of me as we carried on kissing. He undid my dress faster than the speed of light. We removed each other's clothes until they were all on the floor. I managed to sleep with him twice before anyone noticed we were gone... After about an hour and a half of fucking, we heard a knock on the door.

"Shit." We both mouthed. Louis grabbed his clothes and hid in my closet. I put on my dressing gown, hung up my dress and told them to come in. It was Liam.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure." I said, putting on my dress and taking out my curlers.

He played with his thumbs before answering with "I love Daisy."

"We all love her Liam."  
>"No, I mean... I'm in love with her."<p>

I dropped the hot curler onto my hand. Louis burst out the closet and punched Liam straight in the face.

He keeled over in pain.

"Louis!" I yelled, putting my arm around Liam's shoulder.

"He fucking loves my sister!" He yelled back.

"You think people can help who they fall in love with?"

He clenched his fist, but didn't say anything else.

"Come on Liam." I said, helping him up.

"What's he doing in here anyway?" Liam shouted.

"Because I just slept with your sister...oh shit."

Liam's eyes turned red as he punched Louis back.

"Stop it you two!" I yelled. Daisy and Niall came running upstairs to see the two fighting. The worst part? Louis was still naked.

"What the fuck's going on?" Daisy yelled.

They carried on fighting, looking like they would to the death of one of them. Suddenly, they fell out of the window. Shards of glass flew everywhere.

"Louis!" I screamed, running over to the window. They looked like they were dead. I called 911 and sped downstairs, hoping they were both okay. I shook Liam, who was still breathing, luckily. The ambulance came after around five minutes. I got into the ambulance with Liam inside. Daisy got into the one with Louis in. I held his hand, squeezing it tight to make sure he knew I was there.

"Is your hand alright Miss?" The paramedic asked. I looked down at the massive burn mark on my hand and nodded, only caring that Liam was alright. We got to the hospital in what felt like an hour and got inside. We had to wait in the waiting room. Daisy paced up and down, making me realise I had to tell her about Liam's feelings and my fuck session with Louis. After about an hour of waiting, we were able to see them. They both had broken arms and a concussion, they were both luckily stable, but had to stay overnight. Daisy bustled into the room later than anybody else, closely followed by Zayn. I raise my eyebrow slightly, wondering where they had been for the past ten minutes and what they'd been up to...

"What's going on?" Sighed Daisy, looking exhausted.

I smirked slightly. "Oh, nothing. They just have broken arms and a concussion, but nothing as busy as you two have been."

She gave me a devil stare and went and stood by Louis, holding his hand.

"Dais, can I talk to you outside?" I asked. She nodded and followed me out. As soon as we where out in the corridor I turned around and faced her, sighing slightly. "Liam loves you."


	6. That's my destination, see you there

**Chapter Six: That's My Destination, See You there.**

"Of course he does, he's my friend, god you're abit slow there." She smirked slightly.

I shook my head. "No, I mean, he's IN love with you."

She looked at me, as if she thought I was joking. It took her a few minutes for it to sink it..

"Ha-ha, nice joke Soph. Seriously, try another one next time."

"Dais, I'm not joking. That's why Louis and Liam where fighting, Louis was eavesdropping when he told me."

She sighed. "Why was Louis half-naked?"

My heart raced. "Erm, I slept with him, bye!" I walked off fast, practically running into Louis and Liam's shared room. She came in, looking so pissed off that you could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Dais? Soph?" Moaned Louis. Dais shot me a look and went over to his bedside and grabbing his hand.

"Soph?" He moaned again. Daisy shot me another look as if to say don't come anywhere near him. But, being me I went over anyway.

"It's ok Lou." I whispered, pushing my hand through his dark brown hair. He smiled slightly.

He moved his eye over to Daisy, and whispered "Don't be mad at her. It's not just a one time thing; I do have feelings for her."

Daisy sighed. "It's not about the fact you slept with her, it's the fact she's going to be heartbroken when she finds out."

"Finds out what?" I frowned.

"Nothing." She murmured.

"Nothing my ass, tell me right fucking now!" I said, trying to not yell.

Daisy gave me a look. "Look, I'll tell you later, when you're in a place you can yell. Trust me, you'll need to."

I was going to say something but closed my mouth, just as Liam opened his eyes.

"Lee Lee!" I whispered, running over to his bedside and holding his hand. Harry did the same, obviously taking the piss running in a gay way. I gave him an evil eye and squeezed Liam's hand.

"You ok Bro?" I asked. He didn't look at me; he looked over at Louis giving him a look. He then glanced over at Daisy, who was looking anywhere but at him.

Liam frowned. "Dais, are you ok?"

"Yeah fine." She said, looking around the room still, just not at Liam. She looked at Zayn who winked at her. She smirked to herself and then turned back to Louis. Lucky Liam didn't notice at all, but Louis evil eyed Zayn and muttered a swear word under his breath.

"You sure?" Liam asked.

"Yes Liam, I am fine."

"Then look at me."

"That is one thing I can't do."

"Why?"

"Because you're in fucking love with me."


	7. Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah!

**Chapter Seven: Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah.**

The whole room went silent, even the nurses stood still for what felt like a minute but were really a second.

"W-Who told you?"

She looked at me, and so did Liam, I was the only one who could of, considering Louis had been asleep when Liam was. He gave me a look as well.

"She had to know, I mean I can't keep something like that from my best friend! I mean, what if she felt the same way?"

She muttered something and Louis' face turned grey. "You what?"

"Yeah, You wha?" Said Harry.

I smirked at Harry who was making Niall piss himself.

"I do feel the same way."

We all looked over at her, stunned.

"Whoa, too much information for a minute." Harry said, pretending to faint.

"Harry, if you had a big enough brain, you'd be able to cancel it out into one little thought, wouldn't you?"

He stuck out his tongue and went off in a strop.

"God, It's like he's my five year old brother." I smirked.

"He isn't half one hell of a stroppy curly fry." Daisy muttered, before turning and looking at Liam, who staring at her, his jaw hitting the floor.

"Wow." He managed to muster. She smiled slightly.

"Guys, can you leave the room? I'm going to talk to Liam for a second."

We all left obediently. Louis was a patient, so we took him down to the hospital cafe, for his nightly decaf coffee.

"Soph, can I talk to you for a sec?" Zayn asked. I nodded and walked over to a quiet corner of the downstairs hospital lobby.

"Ok, what's the problem?"

"Daisy's going to talk to Liam, and they're going to be together. But, the thing is, we're going to be together too."

My jaw dropped open. "What the fucks are you on about?"

"Me and Dais are going to be together, she feels bad for Liam so she's going to date him, but me and her, are going to be together at the same time."

I frowned. "So basically, she's leading Liam on? You can't do that to my brother, I'll have to tell him right now!"

"You keep it quiet, or Daisy won't forgive you."

I stopped walking. "Fine, but I swear to god if he finds out and does something stupid!"

I walked over to Louis at his table, who attempted to kick the seat next to him out for me. He kicked it three times before claiming it unsuccessful. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He gave me a grin and I sat down next to him, holding his hand under the table.

"Soph, I need to talk to you."

"Go for it."

He sighed before finally deciding to say it. "I-I have a girlfriend."


	8. Here we go

**Chapter Eight: Here We Go.**

My heart dropped down into my stomach and I couldn't breathe. I dropped his hand to wipe away my tears.

"Sorry Soph."

"Sorry doesn't fucking cut it. Since when did you have a girlfriend?"

"Well, for about 2 months now."

I stood up from my chair and backed away from the table. "So, when we slept together tonight, you where in a fucking relationship and still are?"

He nodded slowly, slowly stirring his coffee. My eyes where full of tears.

"Who the fuck is she?"

"Cher."

My heart dropped further. "Cher? Beth's sister?"

He nodded, and I wanted to punch him in the face. But I'd have to wait till he got home. I backed away and tried to find Harry. When I realised he was in the bathroom, I went upstairs to Louis and Liam's room, where Liam was in the bathroom. I poked my head around the door.

"Dais?" I said, biting back tears. She turned around and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Sorry you had to find out this way." I ran to hug her and started crying on her shoulder. Liam walked in and gave us a weird look.

"Whoa, get off my girlfriend their Soph."

I turned around and gave him a look with tear stains on my cheeks.

"What the fuck happened?"

"Louis." I murmured.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"No, Liam. It's fine, seriously. I'll see you tomorrow, and don't worry; I'll tuck your teddies into bed for you."

Daisy started giggling. "Teddies? Really? Aww, Liam's got teddies, dumdums!"

I laughed, just as Louis came through the door. All three of us death stared him.

"See you tomorrow Lee Lee." I walked out the room, when Daisy followed around two minutes later.

"Dais, you have to stay in there, who's going to make sure they don't kill each other again?"

"Why me? Anyway, Niall's watching them. He's going to look after them for an hour and then we can pick him up, then the nurse's will. I'm going home with you. Make sure you don't do anything stupid.

I smirked. "Well, I've already done Louis haven't I?"

"You have a point there."

We walked down the corridor and into the lobby. Zayn and Harry were waiting for us. Harry pulled me into a huge hug and refused to let go.

"Do you want your sister to choke to death?" Daisy yelled. She smirked and Harry as he let go and held my hand.

"Harry, I'm not fucking five."

"You have to be safe crossing the road!"

"Just because you're 10 minutes older!"

"Yeah Harry. And get it right, she's 6." Daisy yelled from in front. Her and Zayn where holding hands.

I whispered to Harry, "I guess he told you too then?"

He nodded slightly. "Kind of blackmailed me too."

"Same bro."

He sighed. "Here we go."


	9. So Now Let's go

**Chapter Nine: So Now Let's Go.**

We got into the backseat of the car, where Zayn turned round to us.

"We were wondering if when we have to pick Niall up, you two could go. We're going to be kind of busy, if you get me."

I sighed. "Fine. But, if Harry wants to stay at home he can."

He gave me the best look he could manage. "Thank you so fucking much!"

Daisy frowned. "Why so happy about that?"

He blushed, "Oh I have something I need to watch on the TV, or the computer."

"Ew, my twin's going to watch porn!"

"Can't you get a girl Harry?" Daisy sighed.

I burst out laughing, Harry shot me daggers. He put his middle finger up to her.

"Oh, someone's got attitude, no ice cream or you!"

He ignored Daisy and spent the rest of the trip back looking out the window at the stars in the sky. When we got back, Daisy and Zayn ran off straight away. I sighed and stayed outside, pulling a cigarette from a box in my pocket, which was full of more weed cigarettes.

"Tut-Tut." Said Harry, coming up behind me and scaring the shit out of me.

I sighed and took a long drag. "What do you want Curly?"

He came and sat down by me. "Why do you want to go on your own to pick up Niall?"

"Because, I want some time on my own, to think." I sighed gently, taking another long drag.

"Can I have one?"

I breathed out. "No fucking way. You are never smoking weed or doing any drugs, or smoking whatsoever, drinking is fine, but you are not getting involved in this." I waved the cigarette in front of his face. He tried to grab it out of my hand but I was too fast for him. I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed, checking my watch for the time.

"Ah shoot. I got to go pick up gay boy. See you in abit, enjoy your porn!"

I walked off into the car and looked behind me, where Harry was busy sticking up his middle finger to me.

"Wow, fucking badass." I yelled back to him.

"Thanks sis!" He yelled back.

I got into the car and started on my way to the hospital, taking a surprise turn. I headed towards where Beth lived. I didn't know what the fuck he saw in her. No doubt she did what she usually did, cheat on every single boyfriend she had. She was what everyone knew was a slut. I swear to god her legs had never met. Why did he care for such a slut? I texted Beth, telling her to get the fuck out of the house. I drove faster and faster as I approached the corner of their road. I push as hard as I could onto the accelerate, not looking at everyone's shocked expressions, I drove into the house, and then everything went black.


	10. You Gotta Go, Go

**Chapter Ten: You Gotta Go, Go.**

I could remember the paramedics rushing around; they had to cut me loose from the car. I remember them losing me, a few times. I remember the shocked look of Beth and the others as they realised who has destroyed their house. I might have even killed Cher. In my opinion, she deserves hurt, not to die. I was extremely stoned that night; I could have claimed it as an accident. And that's what I was planning to do, if I made it out of the hospital alive.

I woke up, in so much pain. Every part of my body hurt so much, I could hardly move. It hurt to even breathe. I looked around the room, trying to make everything out, but it was all blurry and I couldn't see hardly a thing. After blinking a few times, I managed to make out quite a few faces. Louis was on one side; Liam was at the end of my bed and Daisy by my other side. I groaned, which woke everyone up.

"Shall I tell the nurse she's awake?" Said Daisy, not looking at me. Louis and Liam both nodded.

"I'll come with you." Said Liam, taking her hand and leaving the room with her. Louis shot them daggers and I sighed. This was going to be a great hospital visit.

"How long have I been unconscious for?" I asked him, looking up at the ceiling.

"About six weeks." He said, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Fucking hell." I said, looking around the room. "And how's Cher?"

"Dead. Thanks to you."

I sighed. "Louis, she was fucking cheating on you. She always did it, what makes you think she would change for you?"

"Because I offered her more than just sex. I offered her love. She said she loved me."

"Louis, I'm sorry alright. I wanted her to be in pain, like I was and still am. I mean, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I thought you were perfect. I still think you are. I have since I was a little girl, and you just fucking threw it back in my face."

I let a tear run down from my eye and into my hair. Another one fell, but only got halfway when Louis wiped it away with his finger. He stroked my hair with his delicate fingers and smiled at me. He grabbed my hand and stroked it gently, trying to not hurt me. I had cuts, breaks, bruises and fractures everywhere. But I didn't care. This moment with Louis felt great.

"I was going to dump her anyway." He said, stroking my cheek and squeezing my hand.

"Why?"

"Because I met someone else, who from the first second I met here, I wanted to love her forever, and until now, I never knew she felt the same way I did. And right now, I don't care if the world stops spinning, I want to hold her forever and tell her I love her in the best way possible."

A tear ran down my cheek. "You are so god damned sweet you."

He smiled down at me. "And I meant every single word." He kissed my lips softly, just as Daisy burst into the room. We pulled apart as Daisy caught her breathe.

"I know who that bitch, sorry Cher, cheated on you with!"

"Who?" He sighed.

She pointed to the door, just as Harry walked in.


	11. Bring It On

**Chapter Eleven: Bring It On.**

We all stared at Harry gobsmacked. After awhile, Louis started laughing. I shot him daggers.

"Oh, c'mon. This is hilarious. He's never met her."

"Actually, I have." Harry said, dropping the flowers he brought me into a vase nearby. "Outside of Jack Wills. She whispered in my ear, wanting to spend the night with me. And, I kept it a secret from the others, but when you where fucking my sister, I was fucking your girlfriend."

Louis carried on laughing. "I don't give a fuck about her anymore."

"Just thought you'd like to know." Daisy shrugged.

"Guys, could you leave me and Soph alone for a second. I need to finish talking to her." Louis smirked.

"Oo, Ok, Bye." They left the room and left me alone with Louis, happily.

"So, where do we go from here?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "We're going to pretend we don't have feelings for each other and carry on like we used to."

I looked at him. "Well... That's not what I was expecting."

"Good, cause I was joking."

"That was the most unfunniest thing I have heard."

He laughed. "Get used to it." He kissed me softly, just as the nurse came in, saying I had to have my meds.

"I have to take meds? Fucking great."

"Well, now you're out of your coma, we don't have to force them to you through a tube."

I sighed. I hated hospitals. I looked around the room where I'd been for the past six weeks. I had a ton of get well soon cards and gifts at the end of my bed and the surrounding tables in the private room. I guessed Harry had packed my stuff, as he'd put BOP IT! Into suitcase. I laughed; he really did want to be a six year old again. And then, I felt a shock rumble through my body, it left and then went again. What the fuck was happening? I felt another shock and I jutted out of my dream.


	12. The Two Of Us Tonight

**Chapter Twelve: The Two Of Us Tonight.**

I was out on a stretcher in the middle of the road, my eyes barely open. I'd been dreaming, and I couldn't believe it. I'd dreamt it all. I'd crashed into Beth's house, and now I was near death, because of the one I loved. I looked around me, all the faces looked shocked. Beth was standing over another stretcher, crying into her hoodie. I hoped Cher hurt. I really did. I had no-one around me; everyone thought I was at the hospital, picking up Niall. Now, Me and Cher, the two of us tonight, where fighting for our lives. Why had I dreamt that, Why couldn't it be reality? I guess that was just my luck. I'd lost Beth no doubt for attempting to kill her sister. I looked over as they wheeled her into an ambulance. It all went black again, I thought I'd gone for good but they revived me, for what had to be the sixth time. I opened my eyes and looked around again. The damage I'd done, I had most definitely torn a family apart. No matter what happened, I don't think Cher would look or be the same again. I'd wrecked a life for my own gain. But, would you do that for the one you loved? Their house was damaged, their neighbours and heard it all and now the whole street was out, shooting daggers at me as they too carried me into the ambulance. I knew I was dreaming when I saw Louis walking towards the ambulance watching me as the doors closed. It wasn't him; the image didn't have broken arms. But, I still felt so guilty, so different to who I was a few hours before I'd met Louis. He'd changed my life completely, and I was grateful for him being there. He meant a whole lot, and I know, no matter what, he would still be there. He would support me. Well, I hoped so. I'd known him since I was six, and I wasn't planning on losing him now. Not to a slag like Cher. Not to anyone. I was almost definite he'd stick by my side. He'd always been supportive, and I never ever wanted to lose him from my life. And I wasn't going to. I had images of him in my mind, him by my bed, wanting me to pull through so he could tell me how much he cared. Like in my dream. I wish, that was how he actually felt. I wish for once I could have a happy ending. All the way to the hospital was a torture trap. We obviously where going to the one where Louis and Liam where in. I was dreading to see if they saw me, if they already knew what I'd done... I hoped with every part of me they'd forgive me for being so stupid, for being such a life wrecker. We arrived at the hospital, and my worst fears where true nightmares. Louis and Liam where wondering the corridors and they saw me go past. Their faces where shocked. They both looked like they were going cry. Liam seemed to know I'd done it because of Louis, because he gave him such a death stare, I thought he was going to rip his head off when I'd gone past. And then, it all went black, I'd been put under anaesthetic as they operated. I dreamt the same dream, but this time, I knew it wasn't real. I knew it would never come true. As much as I wanted it to be, it would never. My favourite dream turned into my favourite nightmare...


	13. We Can Make It Last Forever

**Chapter Thirteen: We Can Make It Last Forever.**

I woke up, my head pounding and the rest of my body feeling numb. This was way more painful than my dream. It felt like it was the same dream, like I wasn't awake, like I was living my own nightmare, for real. But, it felt like the best day ever. Louis was by the side of my bed, holding my hand. I smiled to myself. His hand felt great. I squeezed it slightly, trying not to wake him up. But it was too late, his eyes flew open and he looked at me, his eyes in shock.

"Soph, are you ok?" He said, leaning down by the side of the bed.

"Yeah, fine. I must have been here for ages, you have no casts on."

He smiled. "Yeah, you've been in a coma for the past six weeks. They thought... you wouldn't make it."

"How's Cher?"

"Alive. She came out of her own coma last week."

"Oh. So I suppose you're still with her?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. But, I think she might have cheated on me."

Daisy walked in. "Might? She did. With your own brother."

"What, with Niall?"

"No, Sophie's brother."

"Whoa, I always thought he was gay." I said.

She shook her head. "Obvs not."

At that point Harry walked in with a huge bunch of flowers in his hand. This was some scary déjà vu.

We all stared at him like he was an alien. He seemed different. He had changed his style completely and it didn't suit him. At all. He looked tired and dazed.

"Whoa bro, what the fuck happened?" I questioned, not liking his "new look"

"Nothing, just been hanging with my new girlfriend."

"And who is that?"

"Cher."

Louis stood up, getting pissed off. "She's with me."

"That's not what she said."

"Well, I'm going to dump her right now!" He said, storming out the room. My hand felt lonely. I sighed to myself, feeling alone once again.

"Can someone nudge me when he's back?"

"Sure." Said Niall, sighing to himself.

I fell back asleep, but kept waking up to check if he was back. He never was.


	14. We're In The Neon Lights

**Chapter Fourteen: We're in the neon lights.**

Eventually, when I woke up, he was back, fast asleep, holding my hand again. We were on our own.

"Pst, Louis." I whispered. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey, you ok?" He said, leaning down by my bed.

I pulled back my cover. "Come in with me. That couch looks really lumpy."

He laughed and joined me wrapping the duvet around us both. He put his arm around my waist and let me lean on his chest.

"How long have you stayed here for?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Since you came in."

I frowned. "Why?"

"Because I love you. And I have since the moment I met you. The day I met you was the best day of my entire life. I don't know why I kept seeing Cher. When I slept with you I didn't want it to be just one night. I didn't think after all this time of not seeing you I'd feel this way about someone close to me, but I do, and I think we could make this last forever. When you're out of here, I'm taking you to downtown L.A. so you can be in the neon lights. Just you and me. Forever." He smiled and kissed my cheek softly.

I smiled at his words. I got hold of his hand and squeezed it.

"Why the fuck would Cher cheat on you? You're too great."

He sighed. "To be honest, I don't give a fuck anymore."

I frowned. "Sorry to bring it up."

"It's fine."

"Louis?" I said, nuzzling into his chest more.

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I didn't, not till I met you."

I laughed. "You are so fucking cheesy."

"I can stop if you want me to."

"Nah, I like it."

Daisy burst into the room, not even noticing we were in bed together. "Lou, Cher's with Harry and their doing it in a bathroom."


	15. It's Just You And Me Together

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: IT'S JUST YOU AND ME TOGETHER.**

"Dais, I don't give a fuck about Cher anymore."

He got up out of the bed, much to my dismay, and walked towards the door, locking it.

"She is not getting into this room and not hurting anybody."

"What the fuck are you going to do about my brother?"

He shrugged. "Let him get hurt."

I muttered a swear word under my breath. "Louis, go get Harry, right fucking now."

He saw my eyes shooting him daggers and almost ran out of the room.

"How are you Soph?" Zayn asked.

"Oh, I'm alright, just got a few breaks and fractures, y'know, the usual stuff."

He gave me a look as if to say piss off. I noticed Liam wasn't in the room.

"How are my two fuck buddies today then?"

"Fine." Daisy said giving me a death stare.

"I want to go shopping!" I moaned. I looked out of the window at the busy LA Street. I couldn't wait to get the fuck out of this hell hole.

"Don't worry; you can get out of here soon. We'll take you shopping then."

"I FUCKING WANT TO GO NOW."

"And I'm the six year old?" Niall yelled. I gave him a death stare that made him shut up.

"You try being in a hospital bed for six weeks, it's torture. And shouldn't you lot be at college?"

"It's only August."

"When the hell did I come in here?"

"June."

"I missed July? That's just fucked up."

"What difference does it make?"

I shrugged. "I just like July."

Louis bustled in the door, with Harry, who had his shirt off and only his boxers on.

I gasped. "MR HARRY STYLES. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU."

Cher walked in after, not fully dressed either.

"Am I the only one who hasn't done it in the hospital?" I yelled.

Daisy shot daggers and mouthed "fuck off"

Louis looked at Daisy. "Dais?"

"Hmmm?"

"When where you going to tell me about you and Zayn?"


	16. Hollywood, It's The Time

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: HOLLYWOOD, IT'S THE TIME.**

"Erm, what about me and Zayn?"

"Your sex."

Daisy blushed bright red. "Our sex?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

"I actually don't."

"Harry told me you two have been shacking up for the past six weeks."

"Did he really?" She gave him the evil eye and mouthed "I'm going to kill you."

"It's true?" He frowned.

Daisy looked down at the ground. "Yes."

Louis looked pissed off. You could almost see steam coming out of his ears. He walked over to Zayn and pinned him against the wall. The whole room watched in horror.

"You stay the fuck away from my sister, or the fuck will you see the light of day again."

"Erm, Louis, I could say the exact same thing to my best friend over there. She may be in a hospital bed, but I can still pin her against the wall."

Louis looked at me, then Daisy, then back to Zayn. He smiled, "Take good care of my sister Zayn. But I still find it bad how you're doing this behind Liam's back."

"Don't worry; it won't be for much longer." She replied. Liam came back in the room and saw Louis pinning Zayn against the wall.

"What's going on?"

"Zayn said he wanted to fuck Daisy, but I was like no, she's Liam's."

Liam laughed. "Well, thanks for that Lou."

There was a knock on the door and a man in a suit came strolling in.

"Miss Styles?" Everyone pointed to the bed. He faced me. "Can we have a private word?"

"No Soph, he'll take you away in handcuffs, pink fluffy handcuffs, I've seen this before!"

I laughed at her. "Of course Sir, but anything that must be said can be said in front of my husband."

"You don't have a husband." Daisy mouthed.

"Shhhh! I want Louis in here, I don't want to be here on my own with this pink fluffy hand cuff guy, and it's probably about Cher anyway!" I whispered to her. She nodded and all but Louis left the room. Louis came over to the bed and held my hand.

"Miss Styles, on behalf of Miss Lloyd, we have hereby set forward a court date for persecution of being under the influence of drugs and possession of drugs, and attempted manslaughter."


	17. The star's are shining

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE STARS ARE SHINING.**

I was shocked. "Erm, manslaughter?"

"Yes, manslaughter, but considering Miss Lloyd is perfectly fine, we're willing to drop that charge, however the drug charges are still standing. We'll see you in court in 2 weeks."

He tipped his hat and left the room. My jaw was still agape. I was going to go to prison, there was no doubt about it.

"Lou, what am I going to do?"

He sighed, his eyes looking glazed over. "I-I don't know. We'll get you a lawyer, we'll sort something out, I promise."

"Lou, but I'm definetly going to jail, aren't I?

"It seems that way." He said with a sigh, "I'm going to go get some coffee."

He left and Harry came in, noticing the glum look on my face.

"Woah, who died?"

"You in a minute if you don't shut the fuck up."

He chuckled to himself and went into the chair in the corner of the room and pulled out his pocket bop it.

"Why are you such a five year old?"

"Because I'm not a grumpy ass like you."

"At least I don't put my dick in shit."

"You don't have one."

"If I did, I wouldn't put it in piles of dirty looking slaggy shits."

"Just because you're jealous of her."

I laughed the hardest I could, it hurt to move. "Me? Jealous? Sweetie, you've got the wrong girl."

Harry shot me daggers and stormed out of the room, putting his middle finger up to me.

"Bye fucker!" I yelled after him. He was such an asshole at times, I wondered if we where even related. The doctors came in shortly after and said I could leave after I'd had some rest, the best news I'd heard all day. After they left, I sighed and snuggled into the pillow. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't, so I turned on the TV. Nothing good was on, as usual. I groaned and turned it off, and pressed my assistance need button. Where had the others got to? A nurse came in, and I asked her if she could get me a glass of water. She came back after a few minutes and handed me the cup

"Anything else, Miss?"

"Erm, yeah have you seen my visitors by any chance?"

"Yeah, they got kicked out because one of them was fighting the lawyer that had come in here earlier. They can come back tomorrow between visiting hours."

"Thanks." I said with a smile. I moved more into my bed, covering the duvet over me. No one was with me, and I felt really alone. I'd screwed up all my friendships after what had happened... I felt terrible about the whole thing. I knew I was going to jail, it was obvious. The one thing was, I knew Louis wouldn't be faithful while I was in there, no guy would be, they had to have sex. And I could be gone for months... I pushed the thought out of my mind. I was nervous for the court date, but not that nervous. Things would be fine, wouldn't they? I sure hope so. I sighed and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to catch up with me.


	18. It's for you and me tonight

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: It's for you and me tonight.**

I woke up, feeling sore as I had before. There still wasn't anybody in my room, which actually gutted me slightly. Where the hell was Louis, he said he'd always be there...

"Just another liar." I muttered to myself, trying to push him out of my mind, but I couldn't. He was always on my mind.

"Hey Darling."

I looked at the door and smiled. "Hey there. Why'd you fight the lawyer for?"

Louis walked in with a smile. "Well, I thought it'd help our cause, but it obviously didn't."

I laughed. "Well duh, it doesn't take a genius to work out.

He laughed and came and kissed me on the cheek. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine, just sore." I said with a smile. "How about you?"

"I'm pretty good."

I smiled, "Can I leave here yet? I'm pretty much sick of hospitals right now."

He gave a quick chuckled and picked up my hospital bag. "I came in here to get you actually, come on, we're going home." He held out his hand and I gratefully got out of the bed and walked out of the room. I had to use crutches, but luckily Louis was there to help me get used to them, not without him laughing a few times, though. I gave him a death stare and he just chuckled to himself from then on. When we got to the car, it was a struggle. We spent at least five minutes wondering how to get in. Once I did I groaned, I was going to be with a broken arm and leg for awhile, and I was gutted. However, I felt pretty good to be alive.

"Want a quickie in the parking lot?"

I almost choked. "Louis, I have a broken arm!"

"Yeah? It's not like we're lying down or anything."

I laughed, "No, only the bed for you. But I'll have to be on top. And put your boner away."  
>He groaned in a sarcastic way and carried on driving, us both having huge smiles on our faces.<p>

"So, as soon as we get back, or?"

"Later, Hun."

"But why?" He said, wearing a fake pouty face.

"Because I am so fucking sore."

"Sex won't make you sorer."

"You sure about that?"

"Almost positive."

I laughed. "Again, later. It's not all about the sex y'know."

He gave a fake tut and didn't say anything else. I giggled; glad I'd won the argument. With some thoughts entering my mind... Was he just using me for sex? Or is this serious? Ugh, if only guys weren't so unpredictable...

We got home and as before at the hospital, I found it a struggle getting out the car. Why did I do all this? I sighed silently and walked up the steps to my house.

"I'll come around later babe, to make sure you're ok." Louis told me, kissing me softly and then walking back to his place. I couldn't help but think he had such a cute ass...

I walked through the corridors quietly, getting up the stairs as fast as I could, I didn't want anyone to come out and talk to me. I walked up to my room, and saw a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. Great, Zayn and Daisy where up to their business again. I sighed silently again, trying to not get their attention and went to the end of the top floor, finding a quiet bedroom, since it was all my floor. I put my own do not disturb sign on the door, I wanted to be alone. I gasped as I looked through the bedroom's double windows. L.A. looked beautiful.

"Tomorrow, you're gonna go celebrity hunting, ok?" I muttered to myself. L.A. was going to be fun, I was sure of it. I got onto the bed and rested my head back on the pillows, swearing under my breath as I hit my leg against the side of the bed. This was going to be a nightmare. I curled up the best way I could and let the tears fall... I didn't know what else to do. Everything was so confusing and so wrong... I doubted myself even more every second. It didn't help my friends seemed to never talk to me anymore, the only one who cared was Louis. Well, it seemed that way, but I was so confused. What was going on? And that night, I managed to cry myself to sleep.


	19. In this city, where dreams are made of

CHAPTER NINETEEN: IN THIS CITY, WHERE DREAMS ARE MADE OF.

I woke up, my head on a damp pillow. Had I really fallen asleep that fast? I saw the door open. Oh shit, Louis must have seen me. Shit, shit, shit. I groaned and rolled over to check my phone. Four. Messages in a day

"Hope you're enjoying L.A. we miss you here!" – Alex.

I laughed at Alex's text, he'd always been a good friend, I'd been gutted to leave him behind in England, but I'd promised to go back and see him sometime soon.. I only wished he hadn't heard about the accident. I texted back, _"Sure you do Alexavier. Miss you too bum hole!"_ I'd always taken the piss out his full name; the banter was unreal between us.

"We need to talk."- Beth.

"Shit." I mouthed to myself. She's going to fucking kill me, I thought. Shit, Shit, Shit. Oh well, I'd have to face her. _"Yeah, sure, you know where I live, come over whenever."_

"Hey, you're taking a long time picking up Niall aren't you?"- Harry.

I gasped memories from the night flooding back... the stretcher... the crash... I screamed at the top of my lungs, it felt like a nightmare. I put a pillow in my mouth, hoping no one had heard me. I groaned and scrolled down to the last text.

"I came round and you where asleep... and you had tear marks down your face. If I upset you, I'm sorry, talk later gorgeous. Xx" – Louis.

I groaned, so he had come around. Just what I needed. I put my head in my hands and massaged my temples.

Another text bleeped in, I quickly read it.

"Hey, make sure Daisy's ok, I had to rush out last night Harry wanted to take me to a hooker's den or something, but we're getting doughnuts right now so, yeah." – Liam.

I laughed, I must of pissed Harry off that much he had to get laid... he had to one way or another. Oh well, _"Great, thanks for the TMI Lee-Lee."_

He texted back with a winky face and I laughed. I really hope Harry wasn't that pissed at me, but he totally had it coming. I hoped up out of bed, had a very complicated shower ever and got dressed. I wasn't going to let some stupid breaks get in my way of touring the beautiful city. I got downstairs as fast as I could and walked into the kitchen, which was a big mistake. Zayn and Daisy where doing it on the kitchen surface.

"FUCKING HELL YOU TWO, GET A FUCKING ROOM!" I yelled. Could they seriously not keep their hands off each other?

"Sorry, Liam's coming back soon.."

"And that's exactly why Daisy should be fully dressed."

Zayn blushed and Daisy giggled. She put her clothes on and came to give me a hug, "How're you feeling?"

"A little better." I said with a sigh. She gave me a sympathetic sigh and walked into the living room. "Have a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah... I got a text from Alexavier this morning."

"Alexavier? Is he gay?"

I laughed, "No, no. Well, I hope not. It's just his parent's bad choice of name."

"Was he the guy you used to have a crush on?"

"Yeah, but we're just friends, I have Louis now." I said with a wink.

"Disgusting."

"And you two doing it on the kitchen surface isn't?"

"Point proven."

"I HAVE DOUGHNUTS!" Harry yelled, running into the living room, stopping when he saw me.


	20. Where Dreams Are Made Of

CHAPTER TWENTY: WHERE DREAMS ARE MADE OF.

"Hey baby chick." He said, grinning and hugging me.

"Someone slip you a happy pill?" I said with a laugh. He poked his tongue out and went into the kitchen. I groaned and got up out of my seat, reluctantly of course. "Right, I'm heading out, going to have a look around the city."

"Can I come?" Yelled Harry from the kitchen.

"Of course fluffy, but if we run into a few celebrities, I don't know you. Especially if it's Hayden Panettiere, Katie Cassidy, Clifton Collins Jr., Matt Le Blanc, Ben Barnes, Ian Somerhalder or Matt Lanter."

"Great celebrity taste."

"Thanks!" I said, turning towards the direction of the way the compliment had come from, and my jaw dropped. It was Ian Somerhalder.

"Oh-My-Fucking-God!" Me and Daisy looked at each other and screamed, and jumped up and down.

"Calm down you two." He said with a laugh. "I was actually here to talk to Sophie, actually."

"Sure, go for it." I said, trying to not faint at the sound of his voice.

"Would you like to guest star on The Vampire Diaries? We'd love to have you."

I coughed back a scream. Me? Really? I grinned, "I'd love to."

"Great, come on over after the trial or whenever." He flashed a grin and gave a little wave.

"Wait, can I have a picture with you?"

He flashed another smile, "Sure." I grinned and walked over to him, getting my camera out and taking the perfect picture.

TWO WEEKS LATER.

I was dressed up, as smart as I possibly could. I still had my arm and leg in plaster, and it was getting extremely difficult to cope with. It also looked like I'd be going into jail with plaster on as well. I sighed, dreaming of stuff to happen, dreaming that maybe I'd wake up and it'd all be just a huge joke. But, it seemed to be reality. I held Louis' hand with my good hand and walked down the stairs to the living room of the house. The mood seemed to be set to depressed.

"Hey, Soph?"

"Yeah?" I said, looking at Louis.

"I'll wait for you, you know. Until you get out of that shithole."

I smiled and hugged him tight, not wanting to burst out into tears, so I swallowed them back. He gave me a quick kiss and then went outside to bring the car around to the front. I sighed and looked around the house, trying to imagine not being in it for a year. I'd spent only a few months here, but I'd already made it my home. I'd had fun here, I'd met some great people. I was really going to miss it. My last couple of weeks outside had been great; dates, filming, make up, more filming, it had been a complete blast. I was going to miss my freedom. I hugged everyone goodbye, because I probably would go straight to jail after the trial had ended. I knew I would be heading straight to a cold cell. God, I regretted it so much. I got out into the car and looked as the LA streets passed by. Going to court, I noticed a lot of press about. Great, this was going to be fucking fantastic. I sighed, and as soon as we got to court, I kissed Louis.

"Just in case you change your mind." I said with a sigh and a pained smile.. He wouldn't probably keep his promise. No one ever seemed to be able to. I avoided the flashing lights as best as I could and headed up the steps to the court room. It was packed with Jury and friends and family. My lawyer was setting up, and so was Cher's. I felt so nervous; I was going to throw up. I managed to attempt to swallow it, which succeeded but I still felt it bubbling up. I'd never been so nervous in my whole entire life. Louis' squeezed my hand and I came him a quick smile. He couldn't tell the difference between fake and real, which was sometimes good, but sometimes bad. I went to the front of the court and sat where I was supposed to. My lawyer introduced himself and I just smiled and nodded as he went through all the legal abilities. He told me to say I was not guilty, even though I knew I was. This was going to be great...

I stood up with everyone else when the judge arrived. To be honest, I just wanted to get it over and done with. I sat down again, and pleaded not guilty. And then the trial began. They told the court how they'd found weed and how my brother had said I'd smoked some before I'd driven off. I groaned, thanks Harry. They then rambled on for two hours straight about my reckless behaviour. We had a break, and I hugged everyone goodbye for what I was sure would be the last time. Things weren't looking good, at all. I kissed Louis and then the break was over. It'd been exhausting, but I'd made it through this far, we only had two more hours, maybe less. It was more witness statements, and then the jury was then told to make a decision. I sighed and rested my head back, a headache forcing it's way into my brain. Finally, they gave their verdict. _Guilty._

"Considering all the evidence we have received Miss Styles, we can now tell you that you are guilty for your crimes against Miss Lloyd and her family. Is there anything else you would like to say?"

I shook my head, my hands shaking against the desk. _Here it comes._

"If no one from any party has anything to add, I will now do the sentencing. You will spend two years in prison, with no bail. You will exit to your right Miss Styles."

I sighed, and got out of my chair. I walked to the door and walked through. _Bye freedom._


	21. Credits

L.A. BABY CREDITS.

Lyrics by

Title of chapters- L.A. Baby- Jonas Brothers. I recommend this song so much, seriously!

I would like to thank Daisy, who by the way is not a slut in real life for being such a great sport throughout the months of writing this, I take forever to write, warning. I would like to thank you readers, if I have any readers out there *which I doubt* for reading and I hope to entertain atleast a few people, and if anyone thinks this is good *which I doubt* message me and I can arrange me being your slave for the day.

Thanks all! Oh, and I'd like to say, all characters are mainly figments of my imagination using a real person, if that makes sense, i hope it does, anyway have a nice day and i hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
